The gaming industry is highly regulated and requires strict adherence to various policies affecting authentication, operation, and security of electronic components, computer code and data stored in memory devices, and network communications. Some regulations involve authenticating gaming programs at the time of manufacture, and verifying program authenticity prior to activating the gaming machine on a casino floor or other gaming venue.
Meeting these regulatory requirements may be abetted by reducing the number of components/assemblies that are shipped separately and may be susceptible to tampering. At the same time, game machine manufacturers continually seek to improve manufacturing and assembly methods in order to facilitate efficiencies throughout the manufacturing process. It is known and understood that there is a need for gaming machines which provide state-of-the-art visual, audio, and gaming experiences yet can be produced in quantity with high quality and can be shipped, assembled, and installed utilizing simple tools, minimal manpower, and typical skills.
As the industry matures, the creativity and ingenuity required to improve such operation, design, assembly and delivery of gaming apparatus grows accordingly.